


Nurture

by Angel_Negra



Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer
Genre: F/F, First Time, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika and Ryouko start to bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defeatedbyabridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/gifts).



> Hope you like it!

It's Tenma's fault. Which is something that has pretty much summed up Mika's life since she met the guy. In this particular case, it starts after the defeat of Karin. Naoto has vanished, most likely wandering the desert again. Ran's practically been adopted into the Fire Tribe, which is fine with Mika because Ran's sweet, but most importantly, she flusters Ken-chan. Mika will never stop finding that amusing. Gou seems to working on a good bond with Jin, and Tenma likes to swing by Gou's police box to pester him between deliveries.

Mika knows that both Jin and Ryouko remain close to Akira, and Mika herself makes a point of trying to whip Tenma into shape whenever he wanders in to pester her and the Professor. But Tenma fusses after all of them. Especially the Wind Tribe. Which is how Mika finds herself sitting in a bath house with Ryouko. She sighs and clutches her towel closer, trying to ignore Ryouko's steady stare and mentally cursing that idiot Tenma again.

Ryouko clears her throat politely and Mika glances over. Ryouko nods at the towel wrapped around Mika's body. "You're pretty," she says. "Why do you always wear such baggy clothing?"

Mika snorts in derision. "Because, as a GranSazer, I don't need the Professor being distracted over my breasts instead of protecting the Earth."

"He doesn't get distracted by my breasts," replies Ryouko, raising an eyebrow at her.

Huffing, Mika slouches back into the water. "Well, mine are bigger than yours."

Ryouko leans over slowly, hooks a finger around the top of Mika's towel and tugs. She smirks as she manages to get a peek underneath before Mika squawks and covers up again.

"Hey-"

"Sorry I'm late!" interrupts Ran as she trots into the bath. "I was looking at the brochures. Do you know, they have a retreat at Shinkujira Island? We should totally go."

"You're right," says Ryouko, smiling. Ran doesn't notice the pointed look Ryouko's giving Mika, she just laughs and settles between the two of them, planning out their future trip.

Mika crosses her arms across her chest, firmly, and slouches again. This is totally Tenma's fault.

*

Ryouko parks Jin's car in the parking lot by the Professor's building and climbs out. She pauses to take a deep breath to calm her nerves. Then she spots Tenma pulling up beside her and smiles. Perfect. She leans back against the car as Tenma yanks his helmet off.

"Ryouko-san," he greets. "You're here for a visit."

"Actually, I was hoping I could talk Mika-san into coming to work out with me. After everything we went through with Lucia and Logia, I feel we could use some more practice."

Tenma nods seriously. "I could always practice with you if Mika is too busy."

Ryouko hesitates, not sure how to get out of the offer without revealing her real plan. She startles when Tenma laughs brightly.

"Oh, I see," he says cheerfully, climbing off his bike. "Well, I trust Ryouko-san not to break her heart." He gestures for her to lead the way into the building. "Between the two of us, we can surely get Mika to take a break."

Smiling at him gratefully, Ryouko heads into the building.

*

Mika lands on her back with a grunt and glares up at Ryouko. "You're cheating," she accuses.

Ryouko huffs out a laugh, dropping her stance and ambling over to Mika. "Maybe you're just out of practice," she says, holding out a hand to help Mika up.

Snorting, Mika says, "I spar with Tenma all the time." She stands up easily when Ryouko tugs her hand and blinks a bit when she's nearly pulled right into Ryouko's chest.

Ryouko smiles down at her, breath ghosting across Mika's lips. "Maybe you should spar with me more then."

Mika's eyes keep getting drawn back to Ryouko's lips. "Maybe..." she says distractedly.

"One more match before we go?" asks Ryouko, squeezing Mika's hand gently.

Looking up into Ryouko's eyes, something in Mika snaps and she uses their joined hands to pull Ryouko into a deep kiss. Ryouko makes a soft noise of pleasure and lets go of Mika's hand to wrap both her arms around Mika's body and press her close.

Mika smiles into the kiss, feeling the heat pool in the bottom of her stomach. She slips one hand into Ryouko's hair and lets the other run slowly down Ryouko's back. There's a loud smack behind her and Ken-chan is yelping in pain. Mika tears herself away from Ryouko and looks around in surprise.

Ken-chan's holding both hands clamped over his nose and is glaring daggers at Tenma. Tenma is trying to lean in to check the injury. "What did you do that for?" asks Ken-chan, his voice muffled. "That hurt, you ass!"

"I'm sorry! It was an accident," protests Tenma. When Ken-chan looks away, Tenma looks up and winks at Mika and Ryouko. Mika blinks in confusion, glancing over at Ryouko in time to see her giving Tenma a grateful smile. Mika squeaks, not sure if she's more annoyed that they're teaming up on her little brother or embarrassed that Tenma knows about this.

"Oi-" she starts, but Ryouko squeezes her arm and whispers, "later, I promise."

Mika huffs and gives her a dirty look. Damn right they would talk about this later. Then she turns her dirty look on Tenma as she hurries forward to check on her brother. "Be more careful, idiot!"

"Oi!" he protests. "Accidents happen, you know."

"Ah, like idiots accidentally jumping in front of moving vans," she snaps, gently prying Ken-chan's hands away from his face.

"Will you ever let that go?"

"No," she snaps. She glances at Ryouko. "I think we need an ice pack. And maybe a ride to the hospital."

"I don't need a hospital!" protests Ken-chan.

"Oi! Listen to your sister," Tenma says, shoving him in the shoulder.

Mika smacks Tenma's arm. "Stop hitting him!"

"I didn't hit him that har-"

"Here," interrupts Ryouko, holding out an ice pack. She's smiling indulgently for some reason.

Mika eyes the look on Ryouko's face in confusion, but takes the ice pack. "Thanks." And presses it to Ken-chan's face, ignoring his whining.

*

Ryouko bids her students a final good bye and makes her way out of the gym. She sighs in disappointment at where Jin's car would have been parked if she'd been able to get the keys. She never did like walking.

She glances up as a familiar van pulls up. Mika grins warmly from the driver's seat and waves to her. Ryouko smiles gratefully and climbs in. "Did Mika-chan want to spar with me?" she teases as she buckles her seat belt.

Mika snorts as she pulls into traffic. "I don't want my little brother walking in on the kind of sparring I had in mind."

"May I suggest my apartment?" says Ryouko, tracing her fingers lightly up Mika's thigh. "I have a very big bed."

"Sounds perfect," Mika says and drives.

End


End file.
